


Everyone stared

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Category: Ernest Goes to Camp (1987)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 11: Public/visible accidentBobby has an accident and the whole camp sees
Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	Everyone stared

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, it’s late and I needed to get something out for omovember

It was a bright, sunny afternoon at camp Kiakee. Everyone was out swimming, hiking, doing crafts, and playing cards in their cabins. 

The boys weren’t doing much, just sitting on a picnic table outside their cabin. They were just hanging out and talking.

Since is was a hot day, Bobby was drinking a lot of water. He drank an entire water bottle in under 10 minutes.

No surprise, Bobby started to have to pee after that. But the bathrooms were really far from their cabin and he didn’t want to leave the boys. So he was just going to have to hold it for a while.

Bobby ignored the pressure in his abdomen. He pretended it wasn’t there.

A few minutes went by of Bobby ignoring his need for the toilet. Until it started getting bad. Now his bladder was throbbing. How could he ignore that?

He decided he was just going to have to go to the bathroom. So he got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

But as he was walking, his bladder contracted painfully. He doubled over and threw his hands to his crotch. He stood there like that for a while until his bladder gave out. Urine drizzled through his pants, making his hands wet.

When his bladder was finally empty. He took his hands from his crotch, wiped them on his jeans, and stared down at the huge wet patch on his pants.

Luckily, no one saw him. But how was he supposed to go back to the gang like this? He decided to just walk to the bathroom and stay there until his pants dried a bit.

So he started walking to where a lot of people were. And as he walked into the crowd, everyone’s eyes went towards him. They all saw that he peed himself.

No one really said anything, just stared. He tried to ignore them.

As he started getting closer, he notice that Nurse St. Cloud was out, and she saw his wet pants. Luckily she didn’t say anything, just gave a sympathetic look.

What was even more embarrassing was that her grandfather saw him too. He said something that Bobby couldn’t understand. But his face got real red.

But right as he was close to the bathrooms, he was met with his worst nightmare. Ernest P. Worrel.

He knew Ernest wouldn’t be a jerk about it. But he probably would say something that would make Bobby embarrassed.

He tried to walk passed him, but Ernest stopped him.

“Bobby?”

Bobby’s heart sank to his stomach as he turned around.

“What happened Bobby?”

“Nothing Ernest. I just d-didn’t make it in time, I guess.”

“It’s alright Bobby. Let’s go back to the cabin and get you into some clean pants, how ‘bout it?”

“No Ernest. The rest of the gang is back there and I don’t want them to see me.”

“It’ll be alright Bobby. I’m sure they won’t care.”

“Yes they will Ernest.”

“Just come on. It’s ok.”

Bobby wanted to protest, but he knew there was no use. So he followed Ernest back to his cabin.

As he was walking. He saw that a lot more people were staring at him. His cheeks reddened as he held his head low in shame.

When they both got to the cabin, Bobby quickly ran inside.

“What’s the matter with Bobby?” Crutchfield asked.

“Oh he just had a little accident, but he’s ok. He just went inside to change his pants.”

“Wait, so he like, peed himself?” Danny questioned.

“Yeah, he just didn’t make it in time. But he’s alright.”

A few minutes later, Bobby came out with new jeans on.

“Bobby, are you ok?” Moose said hoping off the table. “Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine.” “Ok.” Moose looked behind him at the others. “Anyone up for a game of poker?” “Yeah.” They all said.


End file.
